Drawing apparatus have been used for years to create patterns with a drawing implement. In some instances, a drawing implement is inserted into the apparatus and a user will move the apparatus to create a pattern. Generally, such devices are configured to create a single pattern. A need exists for a drawing apparatus that will facilitate a creation of a number of patterns from the same device and allow writing implements to be interchanged during operation. A further need exists for a drawing apparatus that will automatically create a pattern without input from a user.